SHIELD's of Time
by playwrite1
Summary: Kellen has just completed her training with S.H.I.E.L.D and her first assignment will change life for Earth and Asgard. Her journey as an Avenger will take her through extreme losses, gains, triumph and pain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Avenger characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Marvel, Disney, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended. I own OC Kellen Jules and intellectual property of my fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Kellen awoke to a blaring alarm in her small Probationary Agent quarters. She hit the snooze button but knew she couldn't sleep one more minute it was her big day, the day she would join the S.H.I.E.L.D varsity team of not just the top agents but superheroes. She took one last look at the small room that she called home for almost three years. This room is where she dealt with some of her biggest accomplishments and her lowest of life's tragedies. Her hand gently grazed over a fist size dent in her door as she remembered the night Coulson told her the details of her parents deaths. It had been over two years and the murder/home invasion case was still unsolved. The murders were on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted list but didn't rank anywhere on S.H.I.E.L.D's priority list. Well the official S.H.I.E.L.D priority list she smirked to herself, closed her door and headed to S.H.I.E.l.D's main conference room.

"Jules' welcome to the big leagues" A loud excited yell came from Clint as she entered the conference room, followed by a slap on the back.

Natasha walked up and gave Kellen a reassuring hug and adjusted her collar. "Thanks mom Kellen whispered and winked.

" Natasha and Clint were like proud parents of Kellen. They had been assigned as her Agent Training mentors and were very fond of their work. It was an assignment Natasha and Clint enjoyed because for one they got to spend loads of time together without questions and two the duty of passing on their skills to the next S.H.I.E.L.D generation was a light to all of their mostly dark assignments. Kellen was their living, breathing legacy and they were looking forward to this day with very un-spy like anticipation.

Kellen looked around the huge conference room and felt a rush of nerves. _'I hope I'm really ready for the "big leagues!"_she thought as she made a dash for the coffee. Kellen had spent the last year training and learning from the Avenger members but now her training was over she was expected to hold her own among them.

The responsibility of her work was suddenly overwhelming her and only came to a halt when someone grabbed her coffee. "Thank you, sweet buns" A smile spread across her face and she said "Your welcome, hot lips". Her dear sexually harassing technology, science and everything else she did and didn't want to know teacher Tony Stark stood drinking her coffee. Tony displayed a smile as big as hers and then he proceeded to inform her that they no longer need to heed the student/teacher no touchy rules.

Kellen was laughing at Tony's sick comments when the gentleman of ALL gentlemen walked in.

"Good morning all and congratulations Jules, These are for you." Steve hands Kellen a large bouquet of mixed fresh-cut flowers.

Kellen blushed as she took the flowers "Thank you Steve, They are beautiful."

"Well I guess Steve knows that the student/teacher no touchy rules are over as well. Too late spangles, I called dibs." Tony mocked as he kicked his feet up on the table.

Steve lowered his brow at Tony even if he didn't know what Stark was talking about he was sure it was an insult to him in some way.

Hoping to stop the Rogers/Stark first fight of the day Kellen quickly interrupted the two "Steve would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah that would be great, thank you."

Kellen handed Steve his coffee while shoving Tony's feet off the table. "Fury told you he next time your feet were on anything but the floor you would lose them." Kellen reminded Tony.

Tony shifted in his seat and nodded as he remembered that Fury looked scary and serious when he made that threat.

Just as everyone was getting situated at the table Thor and Loki walked in.

"Good Morning Princes of Asgard." Kellen said as she jump up to get her daily bear hug from Thor and her nod from Loki. "Would you boy's like some coffee?"

After Kellen served Thor and Loki she sat back down, Natasha leaned over to whisper "You are an Avenger now, not a servant. Stop with the coffee serving already."

Kellen obediently nodded and felt Natasha's glare lift.

Banner walked in the room with his eyes focused on Starks new DidyaRead tablet and he instinctively made his way to the coffee pot. He only addressed that there were others in the room when he realized all the coffee was gone. "Hey who drank all the coffee?"

Kellen started to move but felt Natasha's glare of 'don't even think about it' burn into her. A look Kellen had come to heed, since she spent three days in the infirmary the last time she chose to ignored it.

"Ahh umm!" Was the noise Tony made while he drew Banner's attention to Thor's extra large mug of coffee.

Loki smirked because his brother was so oblivious to Stark's pointing and insinuations.

Banner just shrugged and began making a new pot. Everyone just silently sat waiting for Fury to arrive. Today was not just a new day for Kellen but for all of them. The training and teaching period was over, now new assignments were coming their way. Fury had pushed up Kellen's completion date by two weeks for a reason and they all seemed to know it wasn't because Kellen earned early completion. It meant he couldn't allow her anymore time. Whatever the assignment was it couldn't wait.

"Well, well everyone is here on time, will wonders never cease." Fury stated as he grabbed the cup of coffee Banner had just poured himself. "Okay kids here we go." Fury slid file folders across the table to everyone and turned on the large screen monitor.

Banner turned back from grabbing the sugar just in time to see his coffee walking away in Fury's hand. The scientist sighed and poured another cup.

Everyone flipped through the files with the same horrified looks on their faces.

"This guys is a monster" Steve blurted out when he reached the pictures in the file.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Avenger characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Marvel, Disney, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended. I own OC Kellen Jules and intellectual property of my fanfiction.

Chapter 2

Everyone nodded in agreement with Steve's comment as Fury said "Monster is exactly what he is, the most vile sex and drug traffic lord our world has ever seen."

Thor shoved the folder away from him with a look of disgust. "We have to stop this Lord now!"

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's comment " Thor, he is not a Lord in the context your familiar with it's a Midagardian term for a really powerful criminal involved in many crimes."

Thor looked at Loki with relief that this man was not a true Lord "Thank you, brother."

Loki nodded and thought _'Idiot. Thor, could you read a book or two about Midgard_ _and save us both some embarrassment. How does one really expect to protect a realm he knows so little about?'_

Natasha closed her file "The world has many sex and drug lords. What makes this one a S.H.I.E.L.D case?"

Fury turned to the monitor and hit play "This is what makes it a S.H.I.E.L.D case." The footage showed vile crimes in various locations around the globe. "This is the worst global criminal organization our world's police and safety keepers have ever experienced. We have been brought in to infiltrate the top-level. We are going for the lord "The jugular", Evan Hatch."

"Alright Avengers mount up! Let's take this dude out!" Stark said with conviction as he stood.

Fury leveled a mean glare at Tony "Did you really think it would be that easy Stark?"

"Oh no, Nick this is S.H.I.E.L.D, so it must be difficult, messy and probably lead to some sort of explosion." Tony mocked as he returned Fury's glare.

The voice of reason, when he wasn't green and smashing everything, chimed in "So what is the play Fury?"

Fury proceeded with the plan. "Okay, I'm sending in a team to get close to Hatch. If we just take this guy out his next in line will just resume the operation. We must get the global intel on this organization and shut it all down!" Fury turned his attention to Loki, "This is where your reputation will do some good for once. No one knows that you are working with us but every criminal knows what you did. Your 'street credit' will get you close to Hatch. Intel so far tells us he sees you as a modern day Godfather, quoting your Stuttgart speech often."

Loki listened intently to Fury's plan and reveled in the thought of this realm that was under 'Thor's protection' could only be saved by him. He would kill that disgusting human and gain the world's honor. His grandiose thoughts were brought to a halt, when he heard Fury say, "as your wife_."_

Loki looked around the room to try and piece together Fury's instructions, when he locked eyes with Kellen. She looked horrified and Loki knew this was who Fury was referring to as 'his wife.'

Kellen was about to bolt out the door, when she learned of her role in the assignment. Then when Loki glared at her with disgust in his eyes she began to back her chair out. Natasha grabbed Kellen's leg and hitched her chair discreetly back under the table.

Loki's silver tongue failed him when he blurted "Fury, Kellen is not exotic enough to be the wife of a Demigod?"

"Shut-up Loki!" Natasha and Capt. spat simultaneously.

The room erupted in a heated discussion, everyone had a different approach with the only common denominator being that Kellen wasn't the right one for this assignment.

"Enough!" Fury roared "Stop acting like someone stole your tricycles and peeped in your Kool Aid!"

Fury noticing that Kellen eyes were fixed on the door "Is there some place you need to be, Jules?"

Snapping back from her thoughts of elopement, Kellen looked Fury in the eye and confidently said "Nowhere but here, sir. and ready to fulfill my orders."

The room went silent and all eyes were fixed on Kellen in disbelief as she continued. "The plan will move forward as Director Fury has ordered. I promise I will not let any of you down and please don't insult me or your training skills with worry."

Fury rose from the table "We are done for today, we will meet at 0700 tomorrow."

The team was quietly leaving the conference room absorbing the task at hand. When Kellen turn around to cleverly inform Loki "By the way reindeer games, when I finish my preparation for this assignment you will not be exotic enough for my hand in marriage sir."

"Ha,Ha, Ha!" Tony couldn't contain his insults and laughter as he jabbed Loki in the side. "You have no idea how much trouble that fake wifey is going to give you for your "not exotic enough comment." Remind me later and I'll tell you how I survived my 12% comment over a large glass of Camus Congnac Cuvee 3.128.

Loki glared and rolled his eyes at Tony's mocking and thought. '_Keep it up man of iron and I will make sure you visit a metal scrap yard permanently.'_

"Natasha wait" Clint yelled while trying to catch up to her as she bolted down the hallway.

Natasha finally stopped and Clint embraced her. "Why do I feel like this Clint? I'm really scared for her and I can't shake it." Natasha's eyes glossed up as she pushed Clint's embrace away. "No, I need to be alone!" She firmly stated and tried to walk away. Clint pulled her back into his chest. "You feel like this because you love her and you can't bear the thought of anyone hurting her, it's a pain that you will never be able to shake. I know it all to well because I feel it every time you get an assignment"

Natasha pulled away again "Clint, don't! I really just need some time alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Avenger characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Marvel, Disney, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended. I own OC Kellen Jules and intellectual property of my fanfiction.

Chapter 3

After the detail assignment instruction were given to the team. Loki was making his way to the private jet, that was to take him and Kellen to Greece.

Hatch lived in a massive ocean cliff side palace on his Greece compound almost year round, so this would be the ideal place for Loki to befriend the crime lord. Loki sat in the plush chair and let out a relaxed moan. His moment was interrupted when he looked out the window to see a beautiful honey brown-haired girl in a sexy but professional green, black and gold skirt suit, walking to the plane. Loki focused his eyes and looked at her curvy and busty figure gazing up to her face and then gasped as he realized it was Kellen. She had made good on her last comment/threat to him and he felt his pants tighten as he continued his gaze upon her. Once she disappeared from his view Loki quickly grabbed one of the books he brought and pretended to be a few chapter into it. Kellen entered the plane and took the seat across from Loki. "Good morning. Are you ready for the long flight today?"

"Yes of course" he said as he motioned to the stack of books he brought with him.

"Wow, you really need a Stark DidyaRead!'" Kellen knew her comment had puzzled Loki and wanted to start this assignment off to a good foot so she took her DidyaRead out and explained what she meant.

Loki loved it a digital library at his fingertips he was enthralled in the device but much more enthralled with Kellen leaning close to him as she explain the features. Loki decided to play dumb so she would stay close. As he asked Kellen another stupid question so he could peer down her shirt when she leaned over to show him. Loki thought that maybe Thor's dumb behavior was a clever way to gain perks like this.

They spent the flight talking about literature, their favorite authors', Asgard and earth. Loki was surprised by her intellect and the fact that she kept him very engaged with conversation. He had not had a decent intellectual one since Asgard. Loki and Frigga would spend hours talking, he really missed their conversations, he missed his mother.

Kellen could see the pained looked in Loki's eyes and for the first time she stopped and thought about life from his prospective. She wondered what it must feel like to be labeled evil and forced to live among everyone who thought so ill of you. To be so far from home and everything you ever knew, ever loved. Kellen knew that Loki's father was very disappointed in him, he said so on live television while addressing the world apologizing for Loki's behavior. Coping with all of that must be so painful. Painful, that word burned into her because it was exactly how dealing with the death of her parents felt. Kellen's heart ached as she thought about how much it hurt, how much it still hurts. She wouldn't let her mind stay on that topic because it always led to what she did.

"Were here." Loki stated, pulling Kellen from her thoughts.

Kellen stood up and Loki grabbed her hand "Just a minute, we have some unfinished business to tend to."

Kellen looked completely puzzled "What business?"

"This business." Loki said softly as he slide a three carat emerald and diamond crested ring on her hand.

Kellen's eyes widened "It's beautiful!"

"I know it was my mothers" Loki said in a low voice. "My father gave it to her the day she became my mother."

"Loki, I can't accept your birthstone ring." Kellen said and tried to take it off. "Oh no! It's stuck!"

"I know I placed a spell on it, I'm the only one who can remove it." He said in a matter of fact tone. Then he extended his arm to her "Shall we, my love?"

Kellen decided she would chose her battles wisely during this assignment with Loki so she smiled and took his arm.

They got settled in their hotel suite. Kellen quickly slipped into a hot shower and her new dark green silk p.j's. She was eying her king size bed and then leaped into it like a five year old. "Oh you feel so good, I'm gonna sleep in you until I can't sleep in you no more! You sexy bed you."

"Well well, someone is into naughty talk." A silky voice came from the doorway.

Kellen jumped out of the bed and turned bright red. "Loki, it's rude to spy!"

Loki smirked "And it's rude to start the naughty talk without your husband. Room service has arrived, I'll let you join me if you promise not to talk dirty to the dinner rolls."

"Oh the demigod has jokes, very funny" Kellen popped off as she walked to the room service cart.

Kellen and Loki had a few more laughs at each other's expense during dinner then retired to their rooms for some sleep.

Loki laid there and thought about how nice the day had been with Kellen. They had great conversations, joked and laughed together, it was the best day he had on Midgard. A smile spread across Loki's face as he pictured her in that big bed not bouncing like the five year old he saw earlier but as the beautiful woman she was. This must be what Steve saw in her he thought as a jealous glare appeared crushing the happy thoughts. "America boy will never have her, she is going to be mine!"

~Reviews are welcomed~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Avenger characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Marvel, Disney, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended. I own OC Kellen Jules and intellectual property of my fanfiction.

Chapter 4

Loki and Kellen were all set with their invitation to Hatch's mansion for dinner. Fury set up a background for them as newlyweds and Loki looking for a new path and partners to world domination. An informant was going to get Loki close to Hatch and Kellen was going to glean any intel she could from Hatch's new wife Tina. Fury also told Kellen in private to keep her eyes on Loki to make sure he wouldn't turn back to his wicked ways. Dual assignments where always tricky but this one was going to be a significant challenge.

Kellen and Loki entered the main dinning hall and quickly got the attention of all present. Kellen wore a velvet dark green short, strapless and plunging neckline cocktail dress. She was dripping in gold and emerald jewels and her wavy honey brown locks flowed down her back ending just before they met her firm round backside. She was stunning and Loki couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Kellen was having the same problem when it came to Loki. He was in a black suit that fit his slim body perfectly and a dark green tie that made is eyes and jet black hair pop.

Once everyone had a good look at the stunning couple they were quickly met by the informant and taken to meet the Hatch's. The introduction went very well Fury was right Loki's 'Street Credit' was moving the infiltration right along. Hatch pretty much shared his whole operation trying to impress Loki. Kellen listened as Loki played him with words and on his manhood to share more of his organized crime. Loki was a master at this and truly a force to be reckoned with. Kellen felt like Fury was wise to keep an eye on Loki and she would definitely beware of his manipulations.

Two months had passed and Loki was fully in on Hatch's operations. Hatch flew them to all of his headquarters around the globe and the intel to shut him down was almost complete. Kellen and Tina had grown very close shopping and visits to the salon's were how they spent their days. Clint would tease Natasha for being worried by showing surveillance footage of Kellen relaxing at the salon. "What do you think Tasha can she take anymore of this torture? " Clint said with a smirk.

Natasha would just roll her eyes at Clint and remind him he would pay for that in combat training later. Which made Clint turn off the footage rather quickly.

Tina would tell Kellen everything even sharing Hatch's banking information as she bragged about their wealth. This info let SHIELD gain access to all of Hatch's billions. When he went down all of that money would be put to good use and this made Kellen proud to have played a role in discovering it.

Kellen and Loki continued to enjoy their fake marriage and had grown fond of each other's company. Things between them were professional and yet flirty friendly. Once while they were watching the sunset on the beach, Loki leaned close to her and asked if she would like to continue this marriage after the assignment. Kellen's hesitation made him turn the question into a joke. She laughed at it to help him save face and keep his pride from being hurt. Kellen liked Loki and spending time with him. He had been loyal to the assignment and wasn't giving any sign of mischief she proudly reported to SHIELD each week. Thor always stood taller in her briefs about Loki's loyalty. The days continued to bring this assignment to it's end and Fury was ready to give orders of a global raid on Hatch's organization.

This mornings events were about to change his plans. As Kellen was sitting up stretching and trying to wake up when Loki rushed through her door and jumped in bed next to her. She was to shock to react as Loki yelled "Serve us in here bell boy"

As young man walked in and push the breakfast room service cart next the bed. Loki snuggled close to Kellen, kissed her and said "I'm so hungry, you really made me famished after last night darling."

Kellen's eyes widened and her face turned bright red as the server snickered at Loki's comment and then quickly left the room.

Loki was reaching for a croissant when Kellen shoved him with all her might right out of her bed onto the floor. Loki chuckled as he stood up until he saw her face. Kellen move across the bed toward him and stood face to face with him. She sternly chastised him for getting in bed with her and kissing her when it was not needed to secure their cover. "I know you are famous for mischief but I will not be tricked and am wise to your cunning nature. Don't think because we are friends you can use this assignment to get into my bed prince."

"Fine. This is the last time I will bring you treats in bed. Thank Odin this is not a real marriage for I would have to leave such a prude woman." Loki scoffed as he pushed the cart of yummies into the main room.

Kellen stood in the shower and regretted overreacting and treating Loki so rudely. She was going to apologize and make it up to him with lunch and a message at the spa. They had grown very found of the hotel spa and would share conversation while trained hands relieved the stress from their bodies.

Kellen walked into the main room ready to give Loki the perfectly planned apology when she saw signs of a major struggle. The breakfast cart was smashed to pieces, the lamp stand and armchair was crushed, blood spatter was everywhere. The large trail of blood that led out the door was significant and Loki's boot was upside down near the doorway. She went into agent mode and searched the suite for Loki and intruders. Once the scene was secure she rushed to alert SHIELD.

Once Kellen heard Nick's voice through the phone she lost her agent composer and could only say "Nick, Loki, taken, blood, hurry."

Fury calmed her and got a detailed description of events. Kellen was told to make calls and look for Loki as a wife would until further instructions. It had been two days and she was going crazy with worry when Fury's call finally came. "We found him and something's defiantly wrong, Loki is being tortured at Hatch's compound. You need to go and find out why Loki has lost favor with Hatch."

When Kellen arrived at Hatch's compound she was given the same 'We haven't seen or heard from Loki' story as before. Kellen was persistent and claimed she wasn't leaving without Loki. Once Hatch's people informed him she wouldn't leave he gave word to let her in. She was taken to the garage where she saw Hatch and four of his heavily armed goons standing around a very badly beaten Loki. He was lock into a metal dentist chair that look like it haled from the medieval times.

"Why have you done this to him Evan?" Kellen screamed as she rushed to Loki's side only to be grabbed by one of Hatch's goons.

"Because It's come to my attention that you two don't share the same bed, but different rooms in your 'honeymoon suite' this is very concerning for someone who is an enemy to SHIELD. It would be just like them to send agents to get close to me"

"Oh I assure you we are not agents, Our love and marriage is no rouse. Trust me our marital consummations are held quite often but are not contain to the just the bedroom!" Kellen spat.

"Really" Hatch responded with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes really! Loki snores like a chainsaw and has to sleep in another room or I will never get any rest! I get that you have to be careful but your informants are wrong about us. Let Loki sleep in your bed tonight and see for yourself! " Kellen lies and indignant voice was so convincing. Loki was impressed as he watched her verbal deception bring doubt to Hatch's face.

"That's it! I will let you and Loki spend the night in one of my guest rooms, one with camera surveillance of course. So I can, how did you put it 'See for myself'. In the morning you will be examined by a doctor to confirm you and Loki have intimate knowledge of each other."

"You want to watch us make love? Kellen questioned with disbelief

"As long as you stay under the covers your dignity will remain yours". Hatch said in a smart tone.

"We will need sometime."Kellen stated which made Hatch stop in his tracks her request raised suspicion in him.

"Loki will need to heal himself, eat and for my sake take a shower." Kellen quickly explained.

Hatch let out a small laugh and agreed to her request.

Kellen and two goons helped Loki to the room because both of his legs were badly broken and he could bear no weight on them. Loki rested and then managed enough energy to heal his legs. The goons left them alone once Loki could walk. Kellen playing the part of Loki's wife for Hatch's cameras, kissed him gently and held him close. Kellen used this opportunity to tell Loki to follow her lead and if he had questions he should ask them quietly while kissing her neck. Then she drew him a hot bath.

Loki continued to heal himself while Kellen washed the dried blood off his body. Neither was embarrassed because it was more of rendering medical aid and healing nothing sexual. Loki covered his manhood with a washcloth and Kellen appreciated the sign of respect. That is when it dawned on her, she had committed them to having sex without even asking Loki. Kellen felt sick as thoughts of him displaying that same look of disgust he had for her in the conference room. What if he said no? Her plan to get them out of this hinge on this act she had no back-up play.

Kellen's was pulled from her thoughts as Loki said. "I should think I'm clean everywhere now and my water is getting cold." Kellen blushed realizing she had no idea what she had wash on him while lost in thought.

Loki was healed and when they walked back into the bedroom dinner was there waiting for them. Kellen couldn't eat a bite which worked out well because Loki scarfed down both dinners. The food seemed to bring back Loki's spirit and he smiled at Kellen who was biting her lip and lost in thought again. "My darling can you believe Evan thinks I'm an agent of SHIELD?" Loki said through laughter.

Kellen quickly picked up on Loki's play for the cameras. "I can't believe he would think such things of us, I thought we were friends."

Hatch watched and listened to them and their plan was working he was feeling guilty for questioning their motives. Tina was so mad over all of this, that she went to her mother's house in America. Hatch was quickly regretting his decision but then he remembered the informant held his word that they were not sharing a bed up until Hatch slit his throat. He had to be sure and the doctor would provide the proof he needed.

SHIELD was able to link into Hatch's surveillance so the team could see and hear everything. Fury had everyone ready to enter upon his word.

Loki turned up the tv volume and pulled Kellen onto his lap. He was gently kissing her neck and rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. "Well what's your plan love?"

Kellen gulped and tried to keep her body from responding to his touch. "We have to make love" She said softly

Loki was shocked and gave a little laugh thinking she was playing with him. " Really, so are we to mock love making under the covers or are you really going to let me make you scream?" He said in a silky growl.

"We have to make love for real or the doctor will know." Kellen paused and then proceeded. " If I'm examined and they discover my virginity then we are dead. I'm sorry I committed you to this and if you don't want to or have another way this should be handled believe I would love to hear it."

Loki sat in shock for a few minutes searching his mind for anything. "I'm sorry, I don't have another plan. Kellen are you sure you want to do this? I have been with others and your virginity is something you have obviously held all this time for someone special.

"Yeah the right partner." She whispered before she knew it.

Those words were all Steve could take, he knew what she meant, she loved him as much as he loved her. "That's it Fury let's go in!" Steve shouted.

"I think Loki has that covered Steve." Tony said sounding very mad.

Natasha and Clint stood behind Steve ready to go and backing his plan. Fury was not giving the word much to their dismay. Steve's anger continued to build as he was forced to stay and endure more of the surveillance.

"The right partner?" Loki questioned

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now. We have to complete this assignment people and lives are depending on our success. We have to stop Hatch and his organization the world is depending on us and my virtue is not more important than that." Kellen said with all the conviction she could muster.

"Okay." Loki said as he pulled her close in a gentle comforting way.

"You can't let this happen Fury! Not Loki! She shouldn't have to go through with this." Steve yelled.

Fury was silent and then turned to the team. "I know you all want to rush in and save Kellen but were not going to. Kellen is an agent and an adult you all need to remember that. She came up with this plan and has just stated that she intends on going through with it. We will hold."

The team erupted in disagreement all of them wanted to go in and they all pleaded with Fury to do so.

"No, we will hold!" Fury yelled above them. "Is Kellen the only agent thinking about the assignment here? Pull yourselves together. She trained for this and her own words just told you that she is willing to make this sacrifice."

"We shouldn't let her make it Fury." Steve pleaded again

"So should we have stopped that young man from taking experimental drugs to become a super soldier? He could have died. Or maybe we should have stopped him from diving his plan into the icy depths of the ocean, imprisoning himself for decades to save the world while leaving the woman he loved? No, I think he made those sacrifices and would have refused intervention if it meant lives. Look all of us have made sacrifices fulfilling our roles with SHIELD and I would bet one of my eyes none of us regret it."

Steve sighed and dropped his head between his legs knowing Fury was right. The rest of the team concurred and all sat silently.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Warning~ SEX SCENE and I changed the T rating to M just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Avenger characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Marvel, Disney, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended. I own OC Kellen Jules and intellectual property of my fanfiction.**

**Chapter 5**

Loki continued to hold Kellen on his lap. She was in deep thought, trying to mentally prepare herself for tonight. Loki knew she was nervous her body was tense and so he tried to provide some reassurance by just holding her until a loud knock at the door.

Loki answered it and one of Hatch's goons said "This is for the girl and Hatch said he's not going to wait all night, it's bedtime." Loki glared at the goon who quickly wiped the smug smile from his face. Loki took the nightgown and slammed the door. When he turned to Kellen she just grabbed the nightgown and rushed to the bathroom.

Loki spied out all the camera placements while he waited for Kellen to return. He was not going to let that pig Hatch have one glimpse of her delicate skin.

Kellen changed into the spaghetti strapped dark red silk mid-thigh gown and felt like she was going to be sick. "No, pull yourself together! Lives are depending on you. The world is depending on you, Steve will understand that! "Steve" she sighed, a knot filled her throat as the tears welled in her eyes. "No, no, you are an Avenger and you will not be sick or cry! You will be strong and do what is necessary to complete this assignment!" Kellen had to tell herself that about ten times before she could leave the bathroom.

Kellen opened the door and Loki's jaw dropped but he quickly closed it and smiled. It was a kind, grateful smile for her courage and Kellen returned it. She took about five steps out of the bathroom toward Loki but then froze. Her stomach churned and she couldn't move. She wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Hatch became concerned with Kellen's frozen state. He was watching closely and told the goon on his left "If she doesn't get in that bed and complete this kill them!"

Fury and the team were also ready to act if Kellen couldn't go through with it. As they watched through hacked surveillance, Steve was hoping she would not take another step and end this mad plan of hers. "Oh boy, I have always like the color red but now it's my favorite." Tony said in a husky voice as he watched the monitor. Everyone gave him looks that could kill but he didn't care as usual.

Loki walked over to Kellen seeing she was unable to proceed. "My dear, I know being required to make love in a strange bed with cameras and Hatch watching is such an odd situation. It's perfectly normal to be upset and nervous about it." Loki glared up at the cameras. "Once this night is over all of his doubts will be gone and our life will return to normal my love." Loki's play on the situation was a perfect cover for any of Kellen's nervous behavior and Hatch's concerns were relaxed once again.

Loki walked Kellen to the plush king size bed that Evan had obviously spared no expense on. The entire room was filled with the finest money could buy. Evans ego made sure his wealth was known even in the guest rooms. Loki eased Kellen onto the bed and began kissing her. He kissed her neck and nuzzled in close to her ear to whisper. "Don't be afraid, I will be gentle just follow my lead and no one will know this is your first time or our first time together." His voice was kind and confident as he laid her back onto the bed underneath him. "I've had enough, I'll be in the gym! Steve said in a beaten tone.

Loki pulled the blankets over them blocking all views of the cameras. "No one can see us Kellen" He whispered as he continued to kiss her. His body was responding to her lying beneath him but he knew she needed more time and soft kisses before hers would respond to him.

Kellen's breathing became rapid and her body lost it stiff tense posture. Loki felt it and knew his touch along with well placed kisses had worked enough to go ahead. He kissed her harder and explored every inch of her body with his gentle hands. They both lost themselves in the passion and only gained clarity of the situation once they met their end together. Their bodies were weakened by coming so undone but neither one of them could sleep. Their minds weighed heavy knowing this would not be over until Kellen was seen by the doctor and they were safely away from Hatch. Loki held her close to his body and Kellen gently stroked his protective arm that lay across her stomach.

Hatch was disappointed that his view of them was completely blocked by the blankets but it appeared that the deed was being done. He would have his proof in the morning and if they crossed him he would make sure they suffered before death.

XX The Morning After

Kellen was taken into another bedroom to be examined by the gynecologist. Hatch and Loki waited together in silence until the doctor came back to the room. Once she gave Hatch the confirmation he began his apologies to Loki. " I'm sorry I doubted you two but I can't take any chances with my organization." Hatch was putting up a tough front but inside he was afraid of Loki's retaliation.

Loki stood." Evan as my partner in this organization I would expect you to be diligent with your efforts to protect it. So your low act my wife and I were forced to entertain has proven you worthy of my partnership and thus moving us forward with our plans. Now I'm taking my wife back to our hotel and I will meet in the morning to discuss our next steps."

Hatch nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

After Loki helped Kellen into the cab he called Hatch over. " One more thing Evan, if you ever question me, my wife or my motives again I will make sure you will know what true pain feels like before you beg me to kill you." Loki tone was deadly and Evan was frozen with fear and still speechless minutes after the couple drove away.

They arrived back at the hotel and Kellen had been strong emotionally until she finally closed the door to her room. Everything she had experienced over the last few days was flooding into her mind as she slumped to the floor and the tears streamed out. She did what needed to be done for the assignment but at great personal cost. Kellen's sobbing wasn't in regret of her decision she was just overwhelmed by what it took to get her and Loki out of there alive.

Loki heard Kellen break down once she was in her room and it made him feel gutted. He knew that she had given him her virtue to save his life and he wasn't about to let her give up anything else or let her sacrifice be in vain. He was angry and silently swore to put an end to Evan and his sick organization forever.

XX

The next morning Loki asked Kellen not go with him to anymore of the meetings or visits with Evan. She complied because Tina had not yet forgiven Evan or returned from America so there was really no investigative work that she could do besides keeping and eye on Loki. Even though she felt he was fully vested in the assignment and had pure motives she had to follow orders and keep reporting his actions.

Kellen's call to Fury was going to be very awkward if SHIELD knew what had transpired. Kellen bit her nails while she waited for the video link to the conference room to begin. Her stomach dropped the minute she saw their faces, they knew!

"Good morning and I don't want to talk about the events that occurred in the last 24 hours! I only want to report that Loki is on track with our assignment and shows no deception." Kellen blurted out as fast as she could follow by a pleading look of don't ask for more.

"Thank you for the report Ms. Jules, is there anything you need from us?" Fury graciously replied to her pleading look.

"No thank you, I'm good. If anything changes I'll be in touch." Kellen replied in a relieved tone and exited the link.

XX

It had been two weeks since Kellen and Loki were forced to be intimate and things were awkward between them, they could still share laughs, stories and jokes but the dynamic between them had definitely shifted to something more than just working on this case together. A line had been crossed between them and had ignited emotions they were finding difficult to navigate around.

Loki dwelled on the night they spent together, aside from it being ordered by Evan and Kellen's conflicted feelings about it she felt wonderful. He wanted more and always seem to find a way to touch or rub up against her during their daily interactions together. Even with the smallest amount of touch he searched her eyes for any indication she felt the same way. Kellen noticed all the extra physical contact but she never responded to Loki's flirtatious maneuvers even though she desperately wanted to.

Loki had worked day and night gathering intel on Hatch and only had one more meeting that would give him the last two names SHIELD would need to make the global raid. He was so close and he couldn't wait to tell Kellen.

But when he came home he found Kellen in what seem like excruciating pain while trying to pull herself from the balcony pool of their suite. Loki rushed to her side to help her up and was shocked to find her body freezing cold, the temp was 90 degrees outside today. Her features and body were quickly turning a pale blue, he picked her up and rushed her to the bed. Once he laid her down on her back he noticed two Jötunheim markings on her abdomen indicating she was pregnant with twins. The Jötunheim markings also signified that the sex of the twins was male. The shock on Loki's face gave Kellen quite a scare, she looked up and stuttered wwhhaatt iis iit?" Loki's silver tongue failed in it at the moment for he just quickly stated "your pregnant."

Kellen was mentally shocked by the news and her body was going into shock from the cold. She was freezing to death from the inside out. Loki needed to bring her temperature up and as he was covering her with a blanket he reached down and touched the dark blue raised markings on her abdomen. When he placed his hand on her a flash of warmth filled her body. Loki felt an instant connection to his sons. His touch was all it took to warm Kellen and calm his offspring growing inside of her.

Kellen was exhausted and sleeping from the havoc the cold wrecked on her body. Loki contacted SHIELD he knew that Kellen having children that were of the human, Asgardian and Jötunheim breed was something unheard of, he wasn't even sure if medically or physically it would be possible. All he was sure of is that he had to do all he could for them.

Loki asked to speak to Thor privately the minute he got SHIELD on the phone. His request put the team on edge. They didn't trust Loki and were not okay with the private call. The team kept their eyes on Thor through the glass door and alarm struck in them all when Thor's mouth dropped open to whatever Loki was telling him.

Thor walked back into the conference room and just laid it out to the team. "Kellen is pregnant and is very ill. The pregnancy is having a difficult effect on her body. Since there has never been a human pregnant with children of Jötunheim and Asgardian heritage we must get her back to Asgard so that the healers can examine her and see how best to treat her pregnancy."

Steve was furious and when he was finally able to raise his head from between his hands at the news he walked over to Fury and punched him right in the face. "I told you we should not have let her go through with this, we have to get her out of there now! Don't you dare '**hold'** on this Fury!" Steve yelled and quickly left the room.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other speechless and extremely worried for Kellen's condition. "Thor, when can we get her to Asgard?" Natasha asked.

Thor told the team that Loki said he could have things wrapped up by tomorrow night. Once the raid is completed and Hatch had definitely been stopped. Then they could take Kellen to Asgard.

Bruce who had been quiet until now asked "Will Kellen be okay until we complete the raid?"

Thor shook his head "Yes, Loki is keeping her warm and the boy's are responding to his touch which seems to improve her condition."

"Boys?" Tony quickly picked up on the plural.

"Yes, Kellen is pregnant with twin boys." Thor said with a slight smile as a random thought of becoming an uncle crossed his mind.

"Now how in the hell does Loki know that she is having twins and boys for that matter? The last time I stayed in that suite it didn't have an ultrasound amenity." Tony's shock had worn off and his anger was spilling out.

Thor explained the markings and Tony just shook his head while he look at Fury. "It was her first time and now if she survives she will be having his children. I suspect you will have to think loooooong and haaaaaard for a speech that will get us to accept this sacrifice now Nick."

Fury just sat there rubbing his jaw that Cap. made a mess of. He didn't have any words to help his team feel better about the news, he had never felt regret like this before. Kellen was having to enduring the forced sex, pregnancy, illness and now leaving our plant. She was strong but he knew these events could break even the strongest of agents.

Kellen slept for about five hours and when she woke up Loki told her about the plan. He assured her that all of her work would not be in vain that he would make sure Hatch's organization was completely closed down before they left. His words brought a smile to Kellen face she was so thankful that he knew how important stopping Hatch was to her.

Kellen fell right back to sleep after he told her. Loki stayed by her side so he could place his hand on her stomach to reassure his sons that he was close. He whispered "Be warm and sleep well." his touch and words brought the warmth that sustained their lives.

Loki laid there mentally recalling all his knowledge on human, Asgardian and Jötunheim pregnancy and to his dismay it offered no insight to Kellen's condition. Would she live or die giving birth like his mother?


End file.
